msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: December 20th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from December 20th, 34 LC. Recroded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: Ok everyone, welcome to what will go down on record as our 100th Senate meeting! As well as our 2 year anniversary! Tonight is going to be a recap of last week but instead of moving on we will be introducing a surprise as well as speaking about our two years together. So I now call this Senate meeting to Order. As I just said we start with a recap of last week. Verus, if you could please explain your class? Verus Baelheit: Last week, Archmage Avernus and myself, co-led a class on subject of Illusion, that wonderfully tricksy School of Arcane magic. Methods of Illusioning were discussed, As well as ways to detect Illusions as well. As I was saying, Aya was my partner in this event, and we both thank youf or attendance. You may look forward to more classes in the future. Courtesy of the Ministry of Arcanum. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, now as the person who did the next class is not here, I will ask Mab to recap the nature class, if she does not mind? '''Mab Nimue: Right, that was Bryn's class. It went pretty well! She explained to us the history of harvest witches! Then who could be a druid, and the nature of the curse assisting harvest witches into becoming druids. It was the first of many classes to come I assume, as she wanted to eventually start teaching minor spells to everyone, such as plant growing. That's all, I think! Damon Halliwell: 'Thank you Mab. Zanbor, before we move on could you please tell everyone about the upcoming mission? 'Zanbor Emerson: At the first Elodor Summit plans were laid out for an assault on the Blackrock in Gorgrond. We will be meeting up with various other parties to assist the Alliance in defeating the Iron Horde. Questions? Vanidicus Alexander: Can ye brief me on this afterwards, Minister? This is th'first I've heard of it. Zanbor Emerson: Fine. Karsh D. Sinclair: Are you taking proper precautions for leywalkers amongst the groups? The ley-lines in Draenor are a great deal more violent and harder to pool power from, and much easier to cause mana-addiction and corruption. ' Zanbor Emerson:' Ley-Walkers should have their own protections. Damon Halliwell: '''Mab, did you have a party planed? '''Mab Nimue: Monday is the Winter Veil Feast for the Magus Senate. It will be held in the beer garden. I'm taking requests of the people for ideas to make it an even better party, of course. Bryn and I are doing most of the cooking, but bringing your own dish is great too. I'll be getting little gifts for one of those gift trading game things, so that'll be nice too. It's not formal wear, but armor isn't the best for a party. Damon Halliwell: 'Thank you once again Mab. Now I think it is time to kick off big surprise for the 2 year, to introduce it I ask Meriahm to take the floor. 'Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Chancellor. Those of you who have been in the Senate for these entire two years know that a great many of the same faces have remained around this circle. In honor of the two years, as part of the celebration, we have commissioned Drossy to do a painting of the entire Inner Council, both former and current. Since she's been recovering from her ordeal in Draenor, this proved to be quite helpful. It can be viewed in the gallery starting immediately. That's all, Chancellor. I invite everyone to view the work at their convenience. Damon Halliwell: '''Now I open the floor to people who wish to speak, would anyone like to speak? Sinclair, the floor is yours. '''Karsh D. Sinclair: If any of you recall, quite awhile ago I came to the Senate Floor to state that there was a danger brewing around with someone who managed to steal my research notes on the Worgen Affliction. If not? I can give a brief summary: A gnome who was one of my colleagues and research assistants attempted to kill me and steal my research, intending on using it in conjunction with his stolen titan technology. He intends to alter the curse so that it affects ALL races, and then will use the same device to eradicate the affliction--by separating your essences apart. Essentially tearing you into tiny pieces. I've tracked him down to where he has fled too, and I believe we can take him out before he causes extensive harm. Unfortunately--he's fled to the center of the Leylines on Azeroth: Karazhan. I will need a group of the Senate's best or even the most willing to come with me to stop him. Oliviaxi Shadesong: So rather than just rendering people to base components, he's going to afflict them...and then do that? Karsh D. Sinclair: Pretty much. He's insane, and he's trying to prove that worgen are all bad guys. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Are there recoverable samples of this technology? Because that soun's wonderful. Very efficient. '''Karsh D. Sinclair: Unfortunately, no, he stole ALL prototypes and research notes on this device--he's insane, but very, very cunning and leaves little tracks behind himself. He's clearly done this sort of thing before. His entire family was wiped out by ferals, and the High Tinker of Ironforge refused to go on a 'crusade' to purge them and it drove him mad with grief. According to what I've found out about this fellow. He's stolen from other gnomes, goblins as well as assaulted a small titan enclave in the Storm Peaks and stolen some of their devices. I'll accept ANYONE willing to stop this little bastard. Aya Avernus: Aye. I volunteer my hand, if you'll permit. The curse is burden enough to those who bear it without someone turning it into a superweapon. Vanidicus Alexander: '''I'll send out initial recon teams accordin' t'yer mission specs, then hand ye th'reports, when the time comes we can mobilize extra senate forces an' personnel. '''Karsh D. Sinclair: It's Karazhan, so leywalkers will need extra precautions than normal. Karazhan is about as unstable for leywalkers as Draenor at present. So be careful if you're a leywalker--you can easily become a danger to everyone around you. And Karazhan is still haunted by the spirits of the past, and even by an image of Medivh himself. There is no shortage of danger involved. Those who come, may very well not survive the trip. So be sure you're willing to give your life to stop this madman, if you are anything short of that? Do not come. Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you. Shadesong, the floor is yours. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: This is an announcement for the Senate at large for your convenience: I'll be organizing either one or two separate lessons for crossbow and rifle shooting to complement the archery lesson done awhile back. If you've an interest, please send me a message or let me know, so I can plan accordingly. It shouldn't take too long because they're generally easier than learning archery, but it's still something to think about in advance. That's all Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: '''Dismissed. Commander, the floor is yours. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Real brief. Outpost construction is goin' well. We've got several of'em up an' runnin. In th'comin' weeks we'll be movin' to secure our holdings proper. In the meanwhile if anyone can find any ogre artifacts, please bring them to me or to Minister Baelheit...my teams seem to have a damn hard time findin' any magical relics at all... '''Karsh D. Sinclair: If they're Highmaul artifacts, utilize top-priority security containment protocols, please. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Indeed. A safe bet. That'll be all, sir. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Is there anyone else? Doctor Fizzcrack, the floor is yours. '''Talwîn Fizzcrack: I'm hoping to have a Firsst Aid Classss up and running vere everyone in attendance can learn bassic Firsst Aid and assk any quesstionss that they have. Alsso, I am looking for any able-bodied medicss to help in the Infirmary venever they are avaliable vit of our current medcss in Draenor at outposstss. That iss all. Damon Halliwell: '''With that I move to Verus for this week’s promotions. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Miss Elizabeth Alecto, Please step forward. Miss Alecto, for your Loyalty and service, for the best of you, given to the Kirin Tor in dedication and honesty, I am pleased to award you the rank of Vanguard. Congratulations. '''Elizabeth Alecto: Thank you. Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed. Mister Farel Arc. Please step forward. Farel, Your dedication and loyalty have been a boon to us all in the Magus Senate. And you are a true son of Dalaran. Should you accept, Farel, We would offer you the position of High Magister of our Senate, and count you as one of our Finest. '''Farel Arc: I- um, t-thank you sir! Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed. And finally, Miss Aya Varyn Avernus. Please step forward. Aya, for over a year you have been a friend to us. A friend, and then, a Colleague. You have proven yourself time and again as a dear friend, and a Valued member of this Senate. Becoming a High Magister is a choice, and should you accept, we would bestow this title unto you, from a grateful council. '''Aya Avernus: ... I, while most certainly grateful for the offer, must decline. Verus Baelheit: '''As you wish, Aya. You may return to your position with our compliments. '''Aya Avernus: Aye. And... thank you for your consideration. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Before I close this meeting I want to tell you all, Thank you. The senate is what it is because of all of you and I look forward to many more years with you all. With that I bring this meeting to a close. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events